Waking Up In Vegas
by cutesmasher.with.swag
Summary: The F4 together with Jan Di and Ga Eul go on a little trip to Las Vegas. Too much of anything is bad and this is what leads our SoEul couple to do something that they regret at first but learn to accept as they try to work things out. /UP FOR ADOPTION/
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the publicly known characters and also venues. Some are made up, guys. :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE** – Effects of freaking alcohol.

Las Vegas, also known as the Sin City, is where the F4 together with Guem Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul decided to spend their SemBreak. They stayed at one of Gu Jun Pyo's large coverage of hotels all over the world, this one was called Cavort. The previous night, all of them had fun in one of the bars in Strip. As usual, Woo Bin flirted around with girls, Jan Di and Jun Pyo kept bickering about some small fact, and Ji Hoo slept in the F4's private lounge. The most unusual that was happening was the actuality that So Yi Jung, F4's Casanova, was spending his night with Chu Ga Eul, Jan Di's country bumpkin of a friend.

"Sunbae, don't you find it weird?" Chu Ga Eul asked the man that was drinking some vodka with her. She wasn't really used to drinking much. Ga Eul told herself not to have innumerable drinks since once she's had a lot, this little innocent and naive girl turns wild.

Yi Jung was caught of guard with her question and so looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "What's weird?"

"You know, that you're with me in this bar full of pretty, mature, and slu- I mean sexy ladies." She explained.

He thought hard because of this girl's assumption. She actually had a point. Why is he spending his time with her when he could get any girl in this room except Jan Di, of course. That would be total suicide considering the fact that Gu Jun Pyo is a very powerful man. He still had life to enjoy so he would keep his hands of that hyper girl.

"You're right." Yi Jung nodded but still kept his place next to Ga Eul. For some unknown reason, he didn't want to leave Ga Eul's side. His head was starting to hurt from all the things going on and so he took a shot of vodka and was accompanied by Ga Eul. She also had a lot to think of. Why _is _she here in Vegas? She's just a senior in her school and her parents would be frustrated at her if they know the place she's in now. It may be all right for the F4 to be here since they're already in college but Jan Di and her? They were kind of out of place.

"Yo! Don't drink too much." Woo Bin waved goodbye to his friends as an older but still erotic woman pulled him out of the scene.

"Oh, now he decides to act all mature?" Yi Jung rolled his eyes at his best friend's remark. Just like him, he was also a playboy but liked a different age group. Both friends only think of fun, fun, and fun. It's kind of a coincidence that both of them choose to be responsible at the same time.

Naturally, Ga Eul laughed at his remark and something about her laughter just made Yi Jung aroused. More shots were drunk and the lights and sounds of the place seemed brighter and louder to both Yi Jung and Ga Eul. They were getting drunk, as a matter of fact. And drunken people often do things they regret. This was exactly what happened.

~.~

Ga Eul awoke the next morning with a harsh hangover. She felt kind of cold despite the fact that she's covered with a blanket. The typical Ga Eul first-thing-in-the-morning-once-you-wake-up action to do is to roll around the bed and stretch. As she did her mundane drill, she felt something hard as she stretched her arms to the side. Consequently, Ga Eul opened her eyes slowly and looked to the right of the bed. Her eyes suddenly widened and she was frozen solid for some time. Sitting upright, she finally realizes why she feels cold. She was dead naked.

Realization then comes upon her. _OMG. I just slept with him!_ She thought. Panic was visible in all features of her body. How could she loose her innocence to someone like Yi Jung? The man that she knew was a certified philanderer and one of her best friend's close friends making him a close friend as well. Tears form in her eyes as she understands the fact that she's lost her supposedly gift to her husband. She's lost it and there was no way to get it back.

Ga Eul wiped her tears with the palm of her left hand and gasps as something scratches against her skin. It wasn't just her hand but something hard and goes around her ring finger.

It was a wedding ring.

_I'm married!!!!_ She screamed that might as well have woken up the whole building and of course, her husband that was sleeping soundly right beside her.

* * *

**Reviews are happily accepted. :D Please tell me if I should continue. ;)**


	2. Repercussions

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the publicly known characters and also venues. Some are made up, guys. :)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – Repercussions

"Yi Jung-sunbae!" Ga Eul shouted while harshly shaking the sleeping man beside her. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Yi Jung mumbled with half-closed eyes. "Ga Eul-yang?" _What is she doing here?_

"We have an absolutely bad, faulty, awful, and dreadful problem." She still kept screaming at the top of her lungs though her screams were slowly being softened and sounded croaky.

"What is it?" Yi Jung asked her comfortably as he put his hand to her face. He wiped the tear that just escaped from the edge of Ga Eul's left eye.

She couldn't speak anymore. It was better to show it to him. Despite the severe shaking she felt in her whole body, Ga Eul raised her left hand to present to him a symbol of love that was put on her finger the night before. Yi Jung's eyes widened as he was able to grasp what Ga Eul was telling him.

Yi Jung scanned the scene before him more. He was too concentrated on Ga Eul's face and expression that he didn't realize the uncovered Ga Eul. He opened his mouth but no words came out. More tears were shed. She just lost it.

Instead of saying any words, Yi Jung just hugged her. Though they didn't really have any romantic relationship before this so-called marriage, he still had the concern for her. He definitely did not want to see her crying. "Though you look cute when you're crying, I wouldn't want to see you shedding tears often. I'd rather find you cute for smiling and not for being sad." He said as he tried to comfort her.

"I-I couldn't understand. Does this mean I'm –" She can't continue anymore for tears escaped her eyes again. She heavily pounded her hands on Yi Jung's chest to take out some anger in her. He didn't actually care that she was hurting him. What bothered him the most was that the fact that he was married! Come to think of it, who wouldn't be speechless when they've found out they just got hooked up. And in Vegas nonetheless.

"I'd have to talk to my lawyers about this, Ga Eul-yang."

"It's not just that!" she screamed and wished that these walls around them are sound-proof. "I've lost my innocence! Don't you care at all?"

_Wow. She's giving a fit for this_. "Of course I care. Wait, do you mean I'm your-first?" She angrily nodded and wailed again. No more tears were coming out. She's shed all that her petite body can shed. "OHMY. That's hard for me to handle." He wasn't quite used to taking the responsibility for being a woman's first. Yi Jung preferred experienced and veteran ladies.

"Is this all true?! I mean, this ring can just be like uhm, a ring! Not a wedding ring." She prayed to the heavens that what she was saying was true. Ga Eul couldn't start to think of the consequences and responsibilities for what has happened. How would she tell her parents, family, and friends? Would she have to quit school for this?

"Let me see that." Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hand and observed the ring around her finger. He couldn't stop marvelling at how soft and smooth her hands were. Her fingers were like made to fill in the spaces on his fingers. It was a match. Smacking himself mentally in the head, he went back to studying the ring. It was silver with some engravings to it. He took it off her finger and looked at the letters inside the ring. It read 'SoEul! 3 happiLy married.' "This doesn't seem like the regular ring that someone can buy in the stores, Ga Eul-yang." He handed it back to her and she read the words in the ring as well. Her eyes widened more as she was shown the evidence that she wasn't a single lady anymore.

~.~

After being calmed down, the "married" couple decided to go down for the buffet breakfast. They'd be faced with the problems later. It was time for them to relax their nerves first.

While on the elevator going down the hotel, Yi Jung decided to make some small talk. "So, are we like going to hide this?"

"Huh? Of course we are! Who ever heard of a married high school senior?" Ga Eul was slowly stopping to deny that they were indeed married. Stopping to deny doesn't mean she accepts it.

"You do have a point." He told her nodding which made him look like a college professor. As silence took over the little space between them once again, the events of last night slowly sank back to his thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yi Jung's POV_

_I was getting drunk and I can feel it in my body. Seeing Ga Eul-yang dance like that makes her look hoot. Wow, I should get her drunk often. She doesn't seem like the regular country bumpkin to me. Wait, did I just see her look at me with those inviting eyes? Hot. Hotter. Hottest. The pull was like gravity. I don't know how I got so close to her now. Wasn't I just in that bar seconds ago? Now, I'm dancing with Ga Eul with such pleasure._

"_Sunbaaee." She screamed to make me hear her voice through the roaring sounds of the bar. "This is fun."_

"_I know." I told her flashing her my devilish smile._

"_Stop smiling like that. With that smile, you're bound to make me marry you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The events after that were quite blurry to him for more alcohol was taken. His mind still can't absorb the fact that he was a tied man now. Law wasn't on his side if he plans to continue his Philandering ways. There was surely something he can do. He definitely wasn't ready to give up these enjoyable activities just for a girl.

~.~

The secretly married couple, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, entered the buffet area where their friends were relaxing their heads from a hangover. They were obviously feeling uneasy as they went to sit down beside each other.

"Yo, yo, yo! How was your night, So Yi Jung? Any ladies I should know about and are worthy for me to battle you to get their number?" Woo Bin exclaimed to his best friend as soon as he took his gaze off Ga Eul.

"Uh, none."

"You're awfully silent." Gu Jun Pyo accused. Though he wasn't the smartest person around, he still had his eyes to see or rather, ears to hear.

"It's nothing. I'm just – tired." Yi Jung said in a monotonous voice.

"I guess your `re just hungry. Why don`t you get a bite to eat?" Woo Bin said. "Aww, why am I so concerned for you today? You must've made me drink something, huh!" Yi Jung just smacked Woo Bin's head with his hand to make him shut it.

"You know what," Jan Di spoke for the first time, "That's a good idea. Why don't you and Ga Eul-ah eat now? The food's great!"

"Hmm?" Ga Eul looked up as she heard her name called. She was too busy worrying about all the complications.

"Wow. You two are so deadened today."

"Huh? Yeah. Right. I`m gonna eat now." Ga Eul said as she immediately stood up and went for the buffet table.

"I'm coming with her." Yi Jung promptly followed.

"Does anybody know what the hell happened to those two? They're usually the happy couple." Jan Di said.

"Obviously."

"I know." Ji Hoo said in a much muted whisper. Clearly, nobody has heard him say something so he just smiled his little knowing smile. _I know exactly what's going on and I'm not going to tell._

~.~

"Ji Hoo –sunbae! Please be silent about all this." Ga Eul pleaded. After eating breakfast, she hurriedly went up to her room, not the room she woke up in this morning but the room that was really assigned to her. She was just sitting in one of the sofas staring blankly at space when the usually quiet Ji Hoo entered the suite. He was beating around the bush at first but once he saw the curiosity in Ga Eul's eyes to know what he was riddling about, he finally told her.

It took Ga Eul a few more moments to take in the actuality that Yoon Ji Hoo knows her little secret. Involuntarily, she knelt in front of him as tears escaped her eyes.

"Yah, Ga Eul-ah, stand up." Ji Hoo held on to her shoulders and kept tugging her to stand. "I promise not to tell. You know me."

"I – I don't know what to do, sunbae. I can't imagine going home and telling my parents all about this. I bet I'll get expelled if my school knows, too.

"Don't worry. This is easier than you think, Ga Eul. All you have to do is act as if nothing happened. Just go on like you're not married or anything." He suggested to her. How could she not think of something like this when it was a very obvious act?

"And then what? Act like that throughout my whole life?"

"You don't know us at all, Ga Eul. We're the F4 and I'm sure Yi Jung and I can settle all this. We'll just have to keep a low- profile if we don't want news spreading."

_Pft. Just because you guys are rich, you can do anything like a piece of cake_. She thought to herself silently cursing her ever meeting these so called Flower four. "Fine." Once she arrives back in Korea, she'll carry on with her life and behave like nothing has happened. Besides, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

* * *

**Reviews please. ;)**


	3. Welcome home to the married

The plane they were riding just took off. As usual, they were seated first class. Ga Eul wasn't able to sleep with all the troubles bothering her head. Everyone may have noticed her fidgeting in her seat but Yi Jeong was the one that approached her.

"Ga Eul-yang, it will be okay." He said as he held her hand. She took off the ring and hid it in her purse the morning she woke up and learned about everything.

Ga Eul tried her best to keep her voice down. "How will it be okay, sunbae? Tell me. I`m freaking married."

"But don`t you forget. You`re married to _me_. I won`t let you get bothered or hurt by anything. We`ll solve this, together."

With how they were talking, they seemed like such a good couple. Woo Bin, being the joker he was, threw a pillow at Yi Jeong missing him by just an inch.

"Yah! What was that about?" Yi Jeong looked up and scanned the area. He saw Woo Bin grinning so he picked up the pillow and threw it back. Woo Bin just punched it away with his hand.

"No way can you beat me! Hahahahaha."

Ga Eul laughed at the childish Yi Jeong in front of him now. The childish man she was married to.

~.~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Shinwa International Airport. Thank you."

Yi Jeong was wakened by the PA. He stretched his arms and was careful enough not to disturb the sleeping Ga Eul beside him. He took his time and just looked at his wife. Good thing she was able to sleep, giving her a break from her restlessness. He thought to himself while gaping at her beauty, could would he be a good husband to this innocent girl?

The others were already standing up and calling to Yi Jeong. "Yah, let`s go now." They said.

Yi Jeong didn`t want to wake Ga Eul so he just signalled to them he`ll follow them in a while. Ga Eul shifted her position a while, revealing her kissable lips. He didn`t notice it too much but he was leaning forward. Leaning forward to kiss her. She let out a slight moan when he was just inches away from her. _Really Yi Jeong? You`ll take the innocence left in her, too?_ He sighed and pulled away slowly.

"Ga Eul." He whispered in her ear instead.

"Mmn."

"We`re back in Korea."

"We are?" She said in a dreamy way. It was quite evident she was still half-asleep.

"Yeah, we are." Yi Jeong replied. They were back to reality, where they would face the consequences of their actions. The two would have to live life accordingly and not let anybody know they were married. Prevent people from knowing, prevent heartbreaks and most of all prevent falling in love. Which was quite impossible for the two young lovebirds.

~.~

Yi Jeong, being the gentleman he is, took the liberty to drive Ga Eul back home. They were still experiencing major jetlag but wanted to drive her home himself. While they were on their way to Ga Eul`s home, he was able to think about all the consequences of what just happened in their semestral break.

_It still doesn`t sink in that I`m married to this woman beside me now. I`m just 22 while Ga Eul`s 19. It was a bad, bad decision to bring those two girls with us. Even though we were able to get them inside the club, I`m greatly regretting it. But hey, Ga Eul just has a semestral left of her highschool, at least. Besides, she`s legal already. It isn`t that bad. You`re a powerful man, Yi Jeong. You can have a divorce with her and take care of it very quietly without anybody knowing. But there`s still this issue on taking her virginity. That`s a very big deal, dude. _Yi Jeong sneaked a glance at Ga Eul and saw her pretty face. _Well, you can also not have a divorce. You could wait for her to go to college and actually marry her... What are you talking about, Yi Jeong. She wouldn`t love you. You`re a bad man._

"Hey Ga Eul, we`re here."

"We are?" Ga Eul whispered when she woke up.

"Yeah, come on. Let me walk you to your house." Yi Jeong suggested. _I better find a way to solve this._

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong walked together with Yi Jeong tugging Ga Eul`s luggage. When they got to her front door, Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul. "Hey Ga Eul, where`s your ring?" He said noticing the lack of a ring in Ga Eul`s finger.

"Oh, that. I placed it in my bag. I wouldn`t want anybody to know about it, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Yi Jeong said and fixed Ga Eul`s bangs by tucking them behind her ear. "I`m really sorry for placing you through all this."

Ga Eul was surprised at what Yi Jeong just said. "No, it`s not your fault. It was a mistake both of us made." She smiled at him while he held her hand.

"I promise you, I`ll find a solution to all this."

"Yeah, I`ll help you through it." They were having such a moment. Yi Jeong leaned forward since it was all so serene. Ga Eul closed her eyes and was prepared for what was to come.

One second passed, another, and then the door flung open.

"Ga Eul-yang!" A woman in her fifties shouted. This broke the two apart. Ga Eul looked to her right and saw who it was.

"Mother!" She said and hugged her mom.

"How was your vacation, darling?"

"It was okay. The beach was fine." Ga Eul replied, telling her mother lies.

"Oh that`s very good to hear, Ga Eul." She said and hugged her again. But this time, she noticed a well-dressed man standing smiling at both of them. "And who is thing young man?"

Ga Eul looked back at Yi Jeong and remembered their situation. "Oh mom, this is Yi Jeong."

"Oh, So Yi Jeong?" Her mom recognized the name. "You`re So Yi Jeong?"

"Yes ma`am. I`m he." Yi Jeong smiled at her "mother-in-law."

"So, are you a friend of my daughter?" She asked him, still impressed with who his daughter is with.

"Well, actually, funny story." Hearing that answer from Yi Jeong, Ga Eul`s eyes widened and looked at Yi Jeong sternly. "I`m Yi Jeong, Ga Eul`s... Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Ga Eul`s mom asked with a shocked expression kind of the same Ga Eul has.

"Well, yes ma`am. I`m sorry you had to know this way." Yi Jeong said, handling things with ease. "Ga Eul and I were planning to tell you about this in a more proper way but unexpected things happen."

"Oh, well I see." Her mom said. Ga Eul just can`t imagine what`s going on her mother`s head now. "Come in, come in. Let`s talk in the living room. It`s quite cold out here." She said inviting him in. Once they were inside, Mrs. Chu went to the kitchen to prepare their drinks whil the two sat on one of the sofas beside each other.

Ga Eul slapped Yi Jeong`s arm and had an angry expression on her face. "Seriously, Sunbae? Boyfriend?"

"Well, what else will I tell her? I`m your husband? Which is better, babe?"

"Babe? Now you call me pet names?" Ga Eul shouted still keeping her voice low enough for her mom not to hear.

"Hey, I don`t get what your getting all furious about." Yi Jeong said trying to calm her down by holding her arms. "At least there would be a reason why I`d be over here at your place a lot of times."

"Okay, fine, fine. I get it, _babe_."Ga Eul said calling him the same way he did.

_Maybe we could make this work._ Yi Jeong told himself. _Maybe we could just be a real couple._ He thought. But after some more thinking, he smacked himself mentally with a baseball bat. _What are you thinking Yi Jeong? You don`t deserve such a great girl like Ga Eul._

Yi Jeong`s thoughts were opposing what he really wants. His mind was opposing what his heart is actually screaming for.

~.~

It was the following day. The F4 decided to hang out at Gu Jun Pyo`s house together with their two pretty ladies. Yi Jeong didn`t have a bit of interest to play video games with his friends but instead, he just sat beside Ga Eul talking to her.

"So, have you found a way to resolve this, Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked the man beside him.

"Well, I only have to ways in my mind." Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul`s eyes looked at Yi Jeong. "It`s either with have a secret divorce. Or we can stay married." Yi Jeong said with a smirk on his pretty face.

"Hm. It`s quite exhausting thinking about all these adult stuff." Ga Eul sighed and leaned her head on Yi Jeong`s shoulder. "Why can`t life just be simple?"

"That`s how it is, babe."

_Here he goes again with his babe thing._ "You know, when you went home from my house, my mom told me something."

"That you`re so madly in love with me?" Yi Jeong joked.

"Ha-ha. Not funny. But no, really. She said something quite amusing." Ga Eul said with a serious face.

"Okay, I`ll bite. What was it?"

"She said we should get married."

-END-

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)


	4. Authors Note

Uh, hey guys. :) Thanks for subscribing to this story, Waking Up In Vegas. =)) Unfortunately, I cannot continue the story since I got my mind stuffed with other stories that I seem to have forgotten about the fanfic. :( I also don`t know what fanfic to finish but I have decided that the least I am likely to finish is this. :(

So, yeah. Good news is, I`m putting it up for adoption! :D To anybody who wants to finish this story themselves, just PM me if you want to. =))) Just don`t forget to give credit or smthn. ;)

Just send me a Private Message if you want. :D

Shameless Plug.

If you`re interested in what story I am currently giving all eyes on, it`s Double The Trouble. :D Read it if you like.

xoxox,

Terence.


End file.
